A Kiss and A Year Later
by JessiePie6
Summary: Dani has a visitor that is from her pass who shows up once her life moves on. But will this visitor stop her life and make it back track. under the assumption that Nico told her every thing at the end of 3x07 and it is a year later. My authors note in the story has it better explained. (I think)


_**Alright that Damn kiss at the end of the last episode got me thinking and this came up and hopefully now I can get to work on the card with this out of the way.**_

_**So I got thinking of what could happen a year later and with someone, lets say, visiting because of TK and runs into two people. I filled in a lot of possibilities that could happen in the year and what the kiss led to. I also took a stab at what the next few episodes could lead us to. So let me know what you think of this and I don't think this will go pass the one chapter it is. But who knows**_

* * *

TK was on the main floor of V3 when he saw a familiar person "Hey TK long time no see"

He turned around and sounded very enthused "Matty D you got my message"

Matt and TK shook hands and did a little bro hug. "I sure did and you're lucky I had some free time." He clapped his hands together "so let me see that arm of yours. You said something about not being able to fully extend that arm"

"Yeah the doc said that I screwed up part of the ligament... But my agent needs to talk to you before you work my arm something about liability"

"Well you are worth more than you were last year with the bowl behind you."

"I thank you for noticing."

"So how about bringing me to that agent of yours and TK…"

Somehow TK was on the same page and answered him. "Dude don't sweat it. She won't kill you if she sees you… I think."

TK lead him up to Connors office. In Connors office stood two people talking to him with their backs facing the door.

"Careles, Santino you both say that I don't have anything to worry about, that my name never left the files of the FBI when I left the country almost a year ago, how do I know if I could trust that. I got rumors overseas when it all went down and you two popped up quite a bit. They said you two were the ones that gave the FBI the information."

Nico spoke up "Connor the FBI tied up everything when they found out it was Troy who was embezzling the money. Your name never made it past being the founder of V3"

"Alright Nico because of you two, a quarter of my staff got fired than half of those got arrested, but also because of you two clients have stayed. Only a few left but what I don't understand is why didn't you guys run when you could have."

"Doctor Santino wasn't even supposed to be involved with this. If it makes you happy when I filled her in she decided to slap me again."

Connor looked over at Dani shocked and she decided to take over this part. "Yes Connor I have slapped him before. I gave him an ultimatum that he had to tell me what was going on at that moment or he could leave and never come back" She looked over at Nico and smiled "He chose to tell me but I was never directly involved with the FBI, well except one time after everything was over I almost hit his handler, he stopped me before I could and then be charged with assaulting a federal officer. But anyways Nico could have ran sure, but all my ties are here in New York, if I leave I would be starting over. It not worth it and I also thought I owed you to try to get this place back on track but we did have some help."

"You not running is understandable, Nico not just confirmed the rumors that I heard."

They both had a really good idea what Connor was meaning when he said; it confirmed the rumors he heard and they also knew where those rumors came from but Nico had to say this anyways. "Connor what does it confirm?"

And before Connor could say anything they all heard a loud TK "C-Mac your back."

Connor stood up "Looks like I am." Dani was smiling at the hyper TK "So I heard you brought me someone that's supposed to help that arm."

"Yes I did. He was the best until he took a stupid GM job."

Then a voice from behind said something "TK it's not that stupid how do you think players like you get paid."

Dani and Nico both recognized the voice and turned around and once they both saw Matt in the door they both thought. _Shit I am going to kill TK._

When Matt saw both of them he spoke "Nico you work here?"

TK walked around to Nico and Dani and went in the middle of them and spread his arms around both of them. Both Dani and Nico still being in shock of who just walked into the room. "If it wasn't for sneako here I wouldn't have Doctor D. He helped her get the job"

Connor was nodding his head. "So everyone knows each other" Before Dani and Nico had a chance to slip out the door Connor added "I need you two to stay for a minute."

"C-Mac this is Matt he was my trainer when all of us were at the Hawks."

"ah that's where this all goes back to, that team. So Nico instead of me having you dig up stuff on him. Am I fine with him helping TK?"

Nico responded "You should be fine but I would still have him sign the regular papers. I'll have Paloma send them up. If you will excuse Doctor Santino and I"

Connor nodded his head "sure"

But before they could get of the door Matt said one thing. "Dani can we talk when I am done here?"

Dani did the polite thing and answered him "I'll be in my office for about an hour and then I have other plans." They both walked away from Connors office to Dani's.

Connor said one thing after they left the room. "What did you do to piss them off? And having both of them pissed is a bad thing."

"It's a long story but I don't understand why Nico is"

When Dani and Nico got to her office the first thing she said was. "I rather deal with your sister at the moment."

"Dealing with Alex is about ten times easier than Donally."

Dani plopped down on one of her chairs "He picked the worst possible time. It's kind of ironic."

He smiled at Dani "Well the actual day would have been worse. But he also didn't notice."

"Your right the actual day would have been worse. Now that you mentioned it Connor and TK didn't notice. We would have known if TK saw … you wanna see how long it takes for anyone to put it together."

"Hell yes." He went to sit on the couch.

She looked over at him and asked "Nico can you stay here when he comes."

"I will do anything you want me to… well almost anything."

* * *

(~)

A half hour later Matt was at the entrance of Dani's office. He looked in and saw that Nico and Dani were talking and they both were smiling. _They seem attached to the hip. _He knocked on the door and when Dani looked over he gave her a small smile. He walked in and while he was walking in he mentioned to them. "TK said something about the old band being back together. He seems more hyper than usual."

"mmm yeah that is because him and Sheera finally decided on a date."

"Wait TK is getting married."

Nico responded to him "Yes Donally. It made national news a year ago and was trending on twitter for about six months after that."

"I know that Nico but I thought he was joking. I mean its TK, he acts like a kid twenty four seven."

Somehow all three of them manage to slip back into the conversations they use to have. "Matt, Terrence is capable of change, him being a child is part of his character that will never change. He has been changing since he got out of rehab, wow two years ago."

Nico raised an eyebrow to what Dani said. "It's been that long?"

She smiled and said "Yeah it's also been a year." She forgot for a second that Matt was in the room so when she looked over at him she quickly added "A year since TK asked Sheera."

Matt had chosen to stand behind one of the chairs that was in front of Dani's desk and Nico was sitting in the other one while Dani was behind her desk. "Hey Dani could we talk privately?" Matt looked over at Nico.

Nico decided to play a little dumb "I assure you that nothing will leave this room." When Matt continued to stare at Nico he decided to glare him down.

Dani was just looking back and forth between both of them. She decided after a minute to say something. "Matt he can stay. There's Not many people he would tell anyways."

"No But he would tell the FBI if it meant saving his ass."

"Matt you have no idea what-" she was interrupted by Matt

"I know that he compromised this whole establishment and why the hell you two are still working here is unknown."

"You don't know the whole story."

"I don't need to."

Before Dani could get another word in Nico spoke up. "Yes you do Matt. Two and a half years ago I was approached by the FBI after a game. I was going to leave but they convinced me not to. They persuaded me to work for them because they had illegal charges against me but those charges were nothing. I bugged Pittman when he told me to bug everyone else. They had me on that. But that wasn't enough it could be justified of looking after of a sick friend. So they dug a little and found what Pittman did. It was big enough to get you all caught up in the middle and I mean every last one of you from the first day he bought the team to the day it was sold. That's twenty years' worth of people that's life's would have been hell including yours. So don't imply that I can't be trusted when I was looking out for everyone else's ass."

Matt didn't want to lose this 'fight' so he hope this last one could help "Why was Dani involved."

Dani slightly explained this one…. Again "I wasn't at first. He brought me in to help with one client. The one when you were at my house and he showed up. Just like with Terrence it lead to a job. I took it. I figured it out for the most part and put myself in the middle." She wanted to be vague he didn't need all the details.

"I see Dani. That answered a lot. I wanted to talk to you so I could apologize for that year but I see you got past that a while ago." He pointed down at her hand "You moved on like you should have." He then smiled "whoever he is, is lucky." Matt started to walk out but Dani had one last thing to say, she stood up

"Matt I want to say I'm sorry but the truth is I'm not. Sometimes you have to take a second try to prove that you were right the first time."

"Your right. How long?"

"First day."

"Well congratulations and I mean that. If you don't mind me asking when is the big day."

"Um well we haven't quite talked about that yet."

He walked to the door way and asked one last question. "Does TK know?"

She smiled "If he knew I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"True… bye Dani and I hope everything works out and I do mean it."

"Thanks Matt."

When Matt was out of site Nico stood up and asked a serious question "Since when am I the one who explains and you became the vague one."

Dani slapped him in the arm. She didn't have a clue how to answer that.

* * *

(~)

The next day Dani and Nico were finishing up explaining who was where and who ran what department to Connor when TK walked into Connor's office

"Hey Guys I dropped bye to tell you Matt has left." It looked like there was a question TK wanted to ask so Dani said

"What else Terrence?"

"Well Matty D said to look at your hand. It was strange how he put it but I didn't question it." Dani shot a look over to Nico mouthing He didn't. "Doctor D can I see your hand." Dani slowly put her hand up and TK was speechless for a second and Connor just had a shocked look on his face. Connor already had a good idea who the other person was but didn't think they had come this far in their relationship. Terrence looked around and notice Connor had the same expression as him but Nico didn't even budge and TK was going to call him out on that "Nico do you see this, Doctor D is engage!"

"I know."

TK continued with out processing what Nico just said "I want you to find who ever it is and make sure they know if anything happens to her that you wiiillll…Wait you already know."

"Yes Terrence I do." Connor had this huge grin on him. TK looked over at him and noticed.

"C-Mac hold up your hand" Dani was getting a kick out of this and it showed. Connor held up his hand innocently to prove there was no ring on his and TK turned back towards Nico. "Who the hell is it Nico?" Nico didn't answer so TK turned toward Dani "Doc?" she didn't answer too, so he automatically went to Connor. "Connor?"

He was the one who answered "He's Standing in front of you Terrence"

"What no he's not the only other person in here is," He slowly said the last part coming to the realization of who it was. "Nico"

Nico held up his hand showing a ring and it left Terrence speechless for a while again. He had no clue what to say to that but "Great the person who knows all my person problems and the one who knows what I do all the time. How could this get worse?"

Dani replied sarcastically "geeze, thanks Terrence."

"No No Doctor D I didn't mean it like that." Dani and Nico started to walk to the door "I'm happy for ya, I really am but."

Nico interrupted him "But the two that know you are joining forces and your not sure what the hell to do. Yeah you not going to be able to save yourself from that one."

"No but what I meant" he couldn't even finish what he was saying before they both were out that door."

Connor told TK "That was smooth TK."

TK looked over at him and said "Shut up." Connor just smiled and went back to his tablet.

Dani asked Nico a question "How long do you think before it fully hit's TK?"

"Probably by dinner time."

"So do you want to go hide somewhere before he finds us?" Nico just nodded his head yes as a response.

* * *

_**Alright there you have It, I hope you liked it and yeah…**_

_**A/N (answer to guest who pointed out my big mistake) Sorry about the ending i mixed up something when i was typing this last Night. Being half a sleep didnt help, sorry about the mistake with rings but i am going to leave it only because it goes like ten times better with TK's reaction. thank you person who pointed it out. Honestly i would say interpret it any way you want to. They were suppose to be engaged but i messed that up obviously. I might fix it later i might not but i would just say go with it. Sorry.**_


End file.
